


Benefits

by chimaeracabra



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/M, OFC - Freeform, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimaeracabra/pseuds/chimaeracabra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random smut. Bucky gets comfortable with one of Steve's friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the idea of friends with benefits, but I feel that the title suited this random sexual piece that came out of thin air. It's 2am and I have yet another MCAT prep course tonight from 6:30-9:00. Life's tough and here are my little escapes.

            _Steve at work, no one is home. Where are you?_ Bucky stops running to read the text message. A grin creeps across his face as he wipes a puddle of sweat from his upper lip with the back of three metallic digits. The belief was that she was only coming over to tidy up Steve's apartment while he was away on missions, but ultimately, being alone with Bucky is the only reason she bothered to text him. He knows this. He comes to a halt under the early October sun and rotates his shoulders a good four or five times before being satisfied with his workout. He grimaces with some irritation when the tips of his print-less metal fingers can't manage to initiate a string of words on the small mobile device. A quick jab of the flesh thumb causes speak command to take his orders.

            "Be ready when I get back. Ten minutes," he says in a calm, deep, salacious tone that only he can hear as he makes his way down the aisles of orange and red trees, the wind swirling their fallen leaves in a tepid whirlpool at his feet before he starts again at full run. He'd run a good hour or so away from the apartment complex in which he's been living with Steve for the past five months, and he knows he can make it back in more like seven minutes if he cuts through a path where people won't see a seemingly normal-looking man running at the pace of a street racing car. Paige, good friends with Steve, is one of the few clean agents that sided with S.H.I.E.L.D. once it was formally compromised by HYDRA. Bucky had seen the way that Steve looked at her, thought his feelings for her had to have been more than amicable, yet it hadn't stopped him from making a pass at her—essentially behind Steve's back.

            The soldier would _never_ hurt Steve, but Steve also had Natasha, and Bucky hadn't been on a date in decades. He tries to slow down, but the thought of Paige's soft bottom lip between the two of his is motivation to sprint onwards. The first time Paige let Bucky fuck her was on the couch in the den. Bucky had fallen asleep there with the television on, woke up to find Paige clearing the coffee table off. She hadn't noticed him fluttering awake there as she leant down over the glass piece, wiping in circles with a damp dishtowel, the cleavage of her breasts peeking out slightly from inside a white blouse. Bucky had grabbed her wrist with his metal hand. She hadn't gasped at all…As he speeds on, he smiles, remembering the way her eyes merely widened and her hand stopped making graceful sweeps about the coffee table…

            Paige shakes her head after organizing a stack of books Steve had managed to leave littered on the floor. He'd been collecting them, mostly history books. It was understandable why he had so many. He'd been catching up on all the things he'd missed. She laughs quietly to herself when she picks up an article about The Spice Girls. She'd joked about him missing the best of the 90s a few weeks ago, and she manages to find it surprising that he'd _actually_ looked them up. Not only that, he'd _printed_ stuff off the computer. She neatly tucks the article behind the book about Vietnam which she had re-stacked on the shelf before sighing.

            Ultimately, Steve is like the big brother Paige never had. Countless times, he'd looked out for her, making sure she had a shoulder to cry on after finding out that her most recent boyfriend had a wife and kids he hadn't told her about three months into their relationship, getting in the face of any guy who'd attempt to slip something into her drink on Fridays at the bars, walking her home at night from the subway after work…She still hadn't gotten a new car. The one she had was technically S.H.I.E.L.D.'s, and even that was destroyed during the meltdown with HYDRA. Steve went so far as to sleep on his couch and let Paige sleep in his room, in his bed, when she decided she couldn't take her roommates every now and then. She smiles and peers out the window, opening it to let in some fresh autumn air. Is it wrong of her to have slept with Bucky, behind Steve's back? It was just that one time. Is it wrong of her to have honest feelings for Steve, albeit grateful and amicable ones, while sleeping with his best friend during the day, in _his_ apartment? She can't say. But when she thinks about the way Bucky's metal hand pulled her hair…

            Bucky pauses at the top of the stairs to catch his breath for a matter of seconds. His face is wet with sweat. He hadn't wasted time running home. Paige is in the apartment alone. It makes him smile. He knows that Steve won't be back until at least nightfall. Paige had been avoiding the apartment during the day, generally when Bucky's around, and she'd been neglecting to come over and tidy up since they did what they'd done on Steve's couch two weeks prior. Bucky slowly pulls the key from his pocket while listening closely through the front door. After a second, he hears Paige walking around. He opens the door.

            She doesn't hear it when he walks into the kitchen where she's washing the dishes. He stalks Paige like prey. His size doesn't appear to match the deafening silence with which he steps. Paige laughs again to herself about Steve's Spice Girls article. Three feet away from her, Bucky pauses to smile. He wonders what's making her so happy, and immediately hopes she's thinking about their last interaction. And then he swoops her right up in both arms, and she screams.

            "Boo," he says calmly. Her soapy hands struggle with his arms for only a few seconds before she relaxes. Bucky laughs and begins to kiss at Paige's neck.

            "B-Bucky?" she breathes with a sigh.

            "Yeah?"

And then she starts pulling on his arms again. His eyebrows clench in confusion when she keeps wrenching them away. He releases her and she turns around.

            " _What the hell's wrong with you?!_ " she whispers fiercely before turning back to the sink to rinse the soap off her fingers.

            "Why are you whispering?" he asks, glancing to the left and then to the right.

            "Steve's not here, is he?" Bucky asks quietly. He was sure he wouldn't be.

            "No," she says, reaching for a dishtowel after rinsing the last glass in the sink. Bucky follows her to the next room, and she finally turns to glance back at him.

            "I didn't mean to scare you. Did you get my text?" he asks, pulling his shirt off casually. Paige turns away from him, almost as if she hadn't wanted to see him at all.

            "Yeah, that was six minutes ago."

He'd beat his own estimation.

            "Then why aren't you ready?" he asks quietly, making his way towards her. She takes a handful of steps back until she falls on her ass on the couch.

            "God, you really scared the shit out of me," she sighs. Bucky laughs, stepping out of his shoes.

            "I'm just going to vacuum and then I'll be on my way. I want to head to the gym before work."

She stands and Bucky stays planted in her way.

            "I haven't seen you in two weeks. What's the rush?" he asks, planting his hot hands on her waist. Paige's eyes close.

            "Bucky…this isn't a good idea," she says quietly.

            "Why?" he asks, kissing her eyelid. She inhales and doesn't let it go. He asks her again.

            "Why?"

When he begins to pull her in close against his waist, she opens her eyes and tries to sidestep him.

            "Hey, just slow down a minute, will you?"

She'd slept with him, and then ignored him. She'd even ignored _Steve_ in order to ignore Bucky.

            "Bucky, first of all, you're _really_ sweaty, and second, I don't feel good about doing this here."

            "Then let's go to my room," he breathes, making his way to her neck with eagerness. Her hands make contact with his sweaty pecks, and he can't help but pick up on the half-heartedness of the push she gives him.

            "No. I should go to work. And you should shower."

            "Just stop talking and take your clothes off," he says with a half-joking plea. For a second, Paige laughs before giving him a harder push.

            " _Ew_ —you're literally wet, James."

He pushes her so that she falls back against the couch. She half glares up at him with an open mouth, as if she's going to yell at him, but her eyes scan his immaculate body before they tear away and she crosses her arms.

            "Take—off—your—clothes," he says, making his way to the floor where he kneels between Paige's thighs. Bucky's hands disappear beneath her knee-length skirt and she closes her eyes again with a quivering sigh. He knows how weak his touch makes her already.

            "If you're worried about Steve catching us, he won't."

Bucky slowly pushes the piece of fabric up to expose a knee. He presses his lips to the soft flesh, massaging Paige's calf in both hands. She throws her head back a second, and he watches her mouth open with anticipation, but no sound comes out.

            "I mean it, James. You're _covered_ in sweat."

She pushes at his shoulders, and he only grips her leg tighter.

            "Bucky."

He closes his eyes, allowing his lips to travel up her thigh, further towards the region where he knows she longs to feel him fill her, whether she admits to it or not. He can't tell if it's just the adrenaline from his run fueling him on, or the memories of the first time he had her that make it too hard to stop what he's doing.

            "Bucky!" She finally shouts, and he feels her bare foot press into the middle of his chest. She almost can't stand the way the heat of his body, even while damp with sweat, feels _so good_ beneath the sole of her foot. And then he grabs her ankle and pulls her panties off with an audible tear. He pulls her towards the edge of the couch, torpedoing head first between Paige's thighs. She can't tell up from down, until she registers Bucky's firm grip on her thighs, which he'd slung over his strong shoulders in the blink of an eye. She tastes salty, like he remembers. He'd caught her off guard. Her flustered hands tug through his hair a few moments in protest.

            She wouldn't let Steve catch her dead like this. For some reason, she can't help but feel like a horrible person to be doing this on Steve's couch. Bucky could have at least coaxed her into his room first. She tries to mumble, tell him to fucking stop. Her eyes meet the door and her heart pounds uneasily. After a complete twelve seconds, she manages to scramble out of Bucky's grip. She jumps back into her sandals, which had slipped off during his invasion, and starts around the coffee table.

            " _No_. I'm not going to do this. Not here," she says as angrily as she can muster. She knows she's only lying to herself; she's already wet from those few minor seconds that Bucky had spent feasting on her. He makes his way around the coffee table and blocks her path. She glares at him, and he stares at her, and seconds of indecision pass. Paige tries to think about what this could do to Steve. He hadn't made any suggestive passes at her, but she knows that he cares for her. It probably would have hurt him in some way to walk into his own home and find his best friend going to town on her.

            "You're being an asshole," she says clearly.

            "Am I?" Bucky asks sarcastically, mocking her. She brings her hands up to push him. He simply looks down at her as if nothing has changed. And then she shoves him again, and again, and then her eyes are plastered to the floor and she feels herself lift bodily as Bucky hauls her over his shoulder. The next thing she feels beneath her is his mattress and he doesn't seem at all put off by her blows when she meets his eyes again. He slips out of his boxers and it's right in front of her face then. It gets harder to ignore the arousal welling up between her legs. Bucky closes and locks the door.

            "You don't come around. You don't call. That's not very nice, Paige," he says. Her underwear are somewhere on the floor in the den. If Steve walks in and finds them there, she can't imagine what he'll think. She stands up and knocks Bucky in the chest as hard as she can, and he just grabs her, one hand firm on her butt while the other grips a shoulder blade.

            "Don't fuck with me, Paige," he says, securing her wrists until she's on her tip toes, pulling back. She still does this with half a heart. His waist makes contact with hers and he's already hard.

            "I won't," she says, cocking a brow. And Bucky releases her. She starts around him and he grabs her again, throwing her back onto his bed. This time he mounts her, pushing the skirt up simultaneously. She wrestles with him.

            "I told you, I don't want to do this here…You need a fucking shower," she mutters, but it gets harder and harder to resist when he starts kissing on her neck, sucking it hard. Slowly, Paige relaxes, the back of her head cupped in Bucky's metallic hand, while the flesh one travels between her legs. He invades her again and she gasps, gripping into his back. The skin isn't as wet now, but she can make out his scent. It's smelly, no doubt, but not as bad as she was thinking it would be. He wasn't sweaty when they did this the first time (although he'd certainly worked up a sweat fucking her until she couldn't walk straight). He shushes her between kisses and sucks on her neck and chin, keeping her head held back in his control. She can't find the power to tell him to stop, her mouth moving without sound.

            Bucky pauses to gaze down at her intently, curling his index and middle fingers in delicate circles within her tightness. She feels nervous beneath him, and he can't stop himself from wanting to be there.

            "Shhh," he whispers, pressing his lips gently to hers. Soon she releases his wrist, which she had been gripping hesitantly as he fondled her. She stops thinking about Steve as Bucky pauses his work to unbutton her shirt. When he slips it off, the skirt next, he can barely pace himself. He knew she liked what he did before, so he leads her further up the bed, pulls her legs over his shoulders so that each of her butt cheeks rests in a palm, and lowers his face between her thighs once more. Paige moans gutturally, and he enjoys the way her fingers grip handfuls of his sheets. He swirls his tongue inside her wildly, and she chokes a moment, pushing her hand through his hair and quivering under his grip.

            She gets wet fast and he begins to lick her clean, pausing to suck violently on her clit, the tiny part hardening when he brushes his tongue over it roughly, relentlessly. This is the fourth time anyone's ever gone down on her. Paige's previous boyfriend had done it twice; the first time he wanted to, and the second time she had to ask. Bucky appeared to _like_ what he was doing, and he hadn't asked to do it before. He just did it. Despite the unceremonious way in which he'd approached her, he seems intent on making _her_ feel good. And he makes her feel good. Before Bucky had fucked Paige for the first time, many quiet nights in his room on the internet gave him this curiosity, and he'd wanted to see just how mad he could drive a woman with only his tongue. Paige begins undulating her hips towards his mouth, where he moans intermittently, inhaling evenly and patiently stroking along the corners inside her, as far as his broad tongue can reach. Her savory flavor is offset by a somewhat metallic scent which seems to make him even harder.

            Paige's breaths keep catching in her throat, desperately. She pulls at her hair and when she looks down at Bucky kneeling there, still holding the hills of her behind in his palms, she can feel him smiling against her maw. It's an almost demonic sight to behold. He moans as if he's tasting ambrosia itself, his hair swept back over his head to expose his devilishly structured face. When he begins to swirl his tongue again, Paige squeals a moment. Bucky pauses and presses his lips against hers.

            "Shhh," he warns, and when he starts again, she can barely take it. She pulls her legs down his shoulders and makes her way up to meet him. His ocean eyes drink her in with anticipation. He nearly wonders whether she'll try to shove him away again. She'd been hell-bent on not getting caught with Bucky between her legs. Paige can feel the heated blood that had risen in her chest as she catches her breath.

            "I thought you liked that. Did I hurt you?" Bucky asks, softening for only a moment. She gazes down to find his length full-grown and red, pending against his abdomen. It beckons her with a craziness that clouds her mind of all good judgment and she positions herself so that her legs straddle his waist, gripping his shoulder with her left hand and using the right one to guide him through. He laughs seductively for only a moment before moaning as the muscles inside of Paige's cunt put pressure on his girth. He grabs the small of her back and leans away to watch himself disappear inch by inch into the tiny aperture. He liked the way she did it _slowly_.

            She pauses a moment, her eyes squeezing tight, before easing herself down on him the rest of the way. Part of her wants to get it over with, before Steve might accidentally walk in on them.

            "Fuck," she breathes, gripping both of Bucky's shoulders with patience. He waits until she gives the first thrust to start fucking back.

            "Shit," he mutters, his eyes rolling closed a moment. He lifts her with the strength of his bionic limb, gripping the back of her neck with his flesh hand and jerking up between her legs with a fervor that begins to make the crown of the bed knock against the wall and cause her thighs to make a slapping noise against him. Bucky thoroughly enjoys the way Paige's mouth hangs open with what looks like some surprise at his strength. Fucking came more naturally to him than he'd thought it would. He doesn't consider himself bad for his age (or the fact that he probably hadn't fucked _anything_ since the 40s), based on the way Paige begins to moan uninhibitedly and uncontrollably. She gets wetter as he speeds up. Her moans become feverish and he can tell she's about to reach her peak. She grips onto him tighter, her nails nearly breaking the skin. Her mouth hangs open in an O, no sound coming out, and her eyes close tightly. Bucky braces himself as her insides contract against him rhythmically. She'd met her end already. He knew it would happen quicker if he didn't slow down. She's wet all over the place, and he stares down between Paige's legs with satisfaction for having made her come so much. To the best of his memory, women didn't used to come like that.

            He waits a good handful of seconds until he can feel the orgasm subside before pulling out.

            "Turn around," Bucky breathes, gripping Paige's waist and flipping her. He pulls her hips towards him and eases himself inside, where she's swelling with excitement. She takes him slickly, dripping into the palm of Bucky's hand when he grazes her swollen bud. After a handful of thrusts, she grips at his wrist as he madly fidgets away with the small appendage. He pins her pleading hand down with the metallic one and continues circling and pressing her clit with his flesh hand. He knew it would make her have another orgasm, and she seemed almost overwhelmed by the feeling. He only rubs her harder and faster until Paige dives face first into his pillow and begins whimpering in a way that almost sounds so pained that Bucky wonders whether he should stop. He can tell from the way she leans back against him that she doesn't want him to stop.

            He waits until she comes, the force of the clear fluid drenching his palm a pleasant surprise, before slowing down. He leans over her, moaning, letting himself go. Paige had let Bucky finish inside of her before, and she does so again. He bites gently into her shoulder, moaning against her neck, pinning her hands down against his mattress possessively. He felt that in that moment, she was completely his. He marked his territory with thick, searing spurts of pent up control, deep inside of her. He had been patient to work himself up to this point. No man had ever been this rough with her before, and she hadn't known how much she liked it until she'd slept with Bucky.

            " _Fu_ _—ck_ ," he breathes before nibbling the shell of her ear. She begins to try and sit up, but Bucky holds her down in place until he's thoroughly done spilling his seed. When Paige turns around, he grabs her by the waist and begins kissing frantically, messily, at her unsuspecting open mouth. She moans tiredly, letting her weight down against him. Bucky holds her up with full strength, drawing his fingers into her spine in tantalizing circles. He hadn't felt this good since the last time they shared this closeness. He doesn't want to let her go by the time she starts pulling her head back to breathe. He laps at her tongue to give her a taste of herself. Maybe then she'd realize how mad it drove him.

            "Bucky, I need some _air_ ," Paige whispers, smiling slightly. He grins, pressing his forehead against hers.

            "You, sweaty, nasty, stinky…" she carries on, catching her breath. He only smiles as she sits on the edge of his bed, naked except for the lacey white bra he hadn't taken off. He runs his fingers down her back a couple of times before she stands up. He watches her begin to get dressed hastily.

            "…You're just going to leave?" he asks, feeling a bit more rejected than he'd hoped.

            "Bucky, I need to go to work, and now I'm looking a hot mess, thanks to you," she mumbles. He stands up and grabs her by the waist.

            "I'm _serious_ —"

            "At least _call me_ this time, will you?" He'd hated the way she avoided coming around after the first time. She pulls away from him with a sigh, seemingly uneasy in his presence. She walks out of the room, mumbling that she'll call when she can. Bucky is hardly satisfied with this answer. He pulls a towel out of the drawer and wraps it around his waist before hurrying out after Paige. And then the front door opens and Steve narrowly misses the sight of Paige picking up her underwear and shoving them into her purse.

            "Hey. I didn't know you were coming over, Paige," Steve explains with some surprise.

            "And you cleaned up? You don't have to do that anymore."

            "Oh, Steve, it's nothing," she promises, before asking how he is. As Steve wraps Paige into a hug, Bucky disappears quietly into the bathroom.

            "At least let me make you lunch," he pleads.

This is the last thing Bucky hears before getting into the shower. He washes himself quickly, efficiently, and by the time he comes out, Steve's finishing putting together a plate in the kitchen, and Paige is sitting at the table in a skirt and no underwear. Steve, of course, has no idea and Bucky can't help but smile as he walks into the kitchen.

            "Bucky, why don't you drop Paige at work? I would but I haven't slept in twenty-four hours."

            "What?! I wouldn’t have let you make me lunch," she says, her eyes widening a bit.

            "It was nothing. I haven't seen you in weeks. It was nice to catch up."

With that, Steve leaves the two to themselves. Bucky cocks a brow.

            "You're really that angry that I sweat on you?" he asks, intending to make her uncomfortable.

            "Bucky."

            "You don't belong to him. What's the big deal?"

            "So, I belong to _you_?" she asks sarcastically.

            "I didn't mean it like that—"

            "Take me to work, please."

Bucky picks Steve's keys off the counter and follows Paige out the door, grabbing one of the sandwiches Steve had made at the same time.

            "I want to go home and shower first," she says, not looking him in the face upon sitting in the passenger's side. He can't help feeling further rejected.

            "Yes, ma'am…look, he's _not_ going to find out, Paige. And even if he did, he wouldn't be upset. It's not like we had sex in _his_ bed."

She roams through her phone as Bucky drives. He keeps stealing glances at her when he meets red lights. Despite having had something to eat, he can taste her on his lips still.

            "Do you love Steve?"

            "Yeah. Like a brother."

When he stops in front of her house, she finally looks at him.

            "Aren't you going to be late for work if you shower now?" he asks.

            "Just, please wait. Let me do it really quickly. You can come in if you want."

Bucky kills the engine and stares out the window. He's surprised when he feels Paige's hand on his arm.

            "I was going to shower and then go to work, whether we were together or not," she admits. He half believes her.

            "Well, either way, you got your workout," he says. She blushes violently. Bucky follows the woman up her front steps and waits as she opens the door. After stalking in behind her, he waits until she closes the door before pushing her up against it and gripping her waist beneath her skirt.

            "Do you feel more comfortable here?" he asks against her forehead. She only closes her eyes and moans sorely in response when he rubs his flesh hand against the sore space between her legs.

            "That's what I thought," he whispers.


End file.
